When You Close Your Eyes
by Apothecary's Rose
Summary: One night Sprx is thinking about Nova,and he wonders if she ever thinks aboout him.Oneshot.Song fic to When You Close Your Eyes by Night Ranger. -*slight angstyness/sprx torture*-


Hello. That's right I'm back with another story. This is like what my fifth fanfic. Well it's my 1st SRMTHFG fic and my first one shot. I haven't watched a lot of SRMTHFG episodes, but I'm doing the best I can. So don't hurt me if I mess anything up. I absolutely love the Nova/Sprx couple, so I figured that should be my first Super Robot fic. I got this idea while listening to the radio and the song "When You Close Your Eyes" by Night Ranger came on. So, yes, this is a song fic/oneshot. Well I'll shut up now and get on with the fic. Oh and it's in Sprx's POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own SRMTHFG, nor do I own "When You Close Your Eyes" by Night Ranger.

_**When You Close Your Eyes **_

I tiredly walked to my room, for we just returned from rescuing some planet from destruction as usual. We kicked butt, just like we always do, Nova being the best. Nova. I sighed as I opened the door to my room. I flopped down on my bed, still thinking of Nova. I always seem to be thinking about her, with her beautiful golden fur, and her bubble gum pink eyes. If she only knew how I felt about her.

_What do you do when it's falling apart  
And you knew it was gone from the very start  
Do you close your eyes and dream about me_

I love her. But I could never tell her that. I've tried to, but I got interrupted. I guess I've always had the chance to tell her, but didn't have the courage. All I do is flirt with her and she beats me up. She probably just laugh in my face if I told her. I'm sure she doesn't feel the same. She probably hates me. I wish I could just ignore these feelings, but I can't stop thinking about her.

_A girl in love with a gleam in her eye  
I was a younger boy all dressed in white  
We're older now, Do you still think about me _

I dream about her all the time, too. She's so beautiful and strong. And I'm, well, I'm just Sprx. How could she ever like me. Huh, I wonder if she ever thinks about me. I know it's dumb to hope, but does she dream about me? 

I remember we learned about love in the back of a chevrolet  
Well it felt so good to be young, feels like yesterday

_When you close your eyes, do you dream about me  
When you close your eyes, do you dream about me  
Do you still dream about me _

I wonder what she really thinks about me. Does she really hate me? Does she actually dream about me? Well I could ask her. Yeah, I'll just walk up to her and say "Hey Nova, do you dream about me at night?" That's a slap in the face just waiting to happen.

_I guess I don't know what I'm thinking  
Coming off a hard night of drinking  
Girl come closer to me, I need a soul to bleed on _

I sighed. Every time I see her, I just want to hold her. Pull her close to me, and tell her how I feel. And for her to tell me that she loves me, too. But that only happens in my dreams, and they'll never come true. 

It coulda been done in a different kinda way  
But that ain't you, you play tough when you play  
It's over now, I bet you still think about me

Well, they could, if tried. I could just tell her. But then what would she say. Would she tell me she tell me she loves me too? Would she let me hold her? Oh, how I wish she would. How I wish I could. 

I remember I held you so tight  
And we danced the night away  
With the moves of two wide-eyed kids  
I need you so much today

I can see her now. Picture her perfectly in my mind. She's so perfect. She's perfect when I talk to her, when I see her, and even when we fight evil. She's always perfect. In my eyes she is. But what am I like in her eyes? Am I perfect in her eyes. Yeah, right. But how does she feel about me?

_When you close your eyes, do you dream about me  
When you close your eyes, do you dream about me _

Does she ever think about me? Does she ever dream about me? What am I to her?

_When you close your eyes, do you dream about me  
When you close your eyes, do you dream about me  
I remember we learned about love in the back of a chevrolet  
No good for an old memory, to mean so much today_

Does she feel the same way I do? When she closes her eyes, does she see me? 

When you close your eyes, do you dream about me  
When you close your eyes, do you dream about me  
When you close your eyes, do you dream about me  
When you close your eyes, do you dream about me

I guess I'll never know how she feels. I sighed. I'll just go to sleep and maybe think about it in the morning. Maybe, I could tell her. Tell her how I feel. Maybe. But for now I'll just sleep. And dream about Nova. 

When you close your eyes, do you dream about me  
When you go to sleep at night, do you dream about me

* * *

Well, there you have it. I know it's not the greatest, but I did the best I could. So review please, and tell me what you think, but **No Flames! **

So, TTFN!

And Sprx/Nova forever!

Bye!


End file.
